


a cozy morning

by cloversweets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversweets/pseuds/cloversweets
Summary: you and raihan (and maybe flygon, too) share a domestic, cuddly morning together.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	a cozy morning

You’re drowsy when you first wake up, and it takes a long while for you to pull yourself out of the warm, comfortable haze of sleep. 

Everything around you comes into focus slowly; first, it’s the hustle and bustle of traffic outside the bedroom window, distant enough that it’s comforting rather than startling. Then it’s the heavy weight pressing your feet into the comfortable mattress, and the slow, steady breaths of whatever Pok émon is using you as its own little pillow. Finally, once you start to really rouse yourself from your sheets and attempt to clear your sticky eyes, you start to feel the weight of the warm, strong arms around you, pressing you into an even warmer chest.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Raihan says, his voice tickling your ear, and you grumble back the best approximation of a greeting you can muster. He chuckles, and you wriggle your shoulders, not appreciating being laughed at so early in the morning. Well.  _ Maybe _ early in the morning.

“Wha’s th’ time?” you mumble, finally making an attempt to wake up a bit more - not that turning over to snuggle further into Raihan’s firm chest is much of an attempt, but still. It’s a bit of a fight as the weight on your feet doesn’t budge a bit, so you think it counts as hard work. 

Raihan’s hand moves to your hair, stroking it back from your face. “It’s almost 12 in the afternoon,” he says, laughter in his voice, and you feel his chest shaking in response to your groan. “I woke up hours ago, you know.”

“I guessed,” you grumble, shifting to peer up into his face. “You were training, right?”

He hums in agreement, his eyes moving between you and his Rotom Phone. “I was up and at it at 7am,” he says, and you can see his mouth twitch when your brows furrow. “I didn’t want to disturb you, though. You’ve been working hard lately, Champion.”

You sigh, shrugging a little. This  _ is _ the first day off from interviews and press releases and autographs and whatever else in a while, but you don’t want to get too lazy - only because you’ll make sleeping until near-noon a habit. “Wake me up next time,” you reply, your voice muffled by his shoulder. “We can train together. Anyway, you’re back in bed now, hm?”

Raihan pulls away from the Rotom in front of you, meeting your eyes with a wink. “Well, how was I supposed to resist? Coming in from such hard training to see you, snuggled up with my pillow in our bed, all alone - what man could?”

You shake your head harder with each word he says until you’re almost dizzy, laughing giddily regardless. “ _ Stop  _ it, you cheesy weirdo,” you scold, but his arms just wrap around you tighter, making you giggle. He pulls you in close enough to peck you on top of the head, and you admit defeat and shuffle further into his warmth. “Anyway, training! Wake me up next time, and we can go together.”

“Sure,” Raihan agrees, easy to please. “I got some cool training shots today, you know.” 

You shift to sit up to look at his Phone, but move quickly enough that you disturb what turns out to be Raihan’s sleepy Flygon. He chirps at you from the end of the bed, annoyed that you disturbed his post-training nap, before he rolls over onto his back, showing off his belly expectantly and waiting for the apology rub he knows is coming. As you lean forward, Raihan takes the opportunity to rub your bare back where the quilt has slipped down, and you giggle a little.

“Lean forward and show me?” you ask, glancing over your shoulder. Raihan is already watching as you pet Flygon’s soft underbelly, and the warmth in his eyes has your face flushing under the attention.

He does as you say, though, and leans in until his bare chest is touching your back. “Of course,” he says, leaning in to press a kiss to your shoulder as his Rotom Phone flies from his hand to hover before the two of you. You ‘ooo’ and ‘aaah’ dramatically at the appropriate times, giving Raihan cheeky looks every now and then as the pictures progress to him looking a little sweaty in his casual fitness gear, showing off the lithe muscles his heavy hoodie usually hides.

“Like I said,” he says after a while of teasing one another, Rotom still flicking patiently through the who-knows-how-many pictures he’d taken at training. “You’ll have to come training with me soon. You’ll also have to help me choose some pictures to post, yeah?”

“Me?” you ask incredulously, pausing your strokes on Flygon’s belly. You’re so shocked you don’t even realise until his back paw taps your leg, giving you a passive aggressive reminder to keep up your petting. Making decisions on Raihan’s socials were, relatively speaking, a big deal. “Wow, you’ve never let me pick before.”

“Well, I didn’t mean from  _ these _ ,” Raihan says, and you can’t help but pout, opening your mouth to scold. Raihan stops you quickly, though, pressing a finger to your lips. “Ah-ah. I mean some pictures of us training, Champ.”

“Oh,” you say, your voice muffled by the finger still on your lips. “You wanna post something with me?”

Raihan’s grin grows sharp and cheeky, and you know that look on his face means he’s about to lay the flirting on heavy. “Well, there’s no better way to show off than by posting on social media about it, right? Plus, can you  _ imagine _ the clout I’d get by posting a picture of Galar’s Champion alongside Galar’s most popular, handsome gym l-”

Your brow furrows further, and Raihan’s grin grows sheepish.

“Sorry, I misspoke,” he says, sugary sweet and totally sucking up to you. “I meant, Galar’s most popular, beautiful,  _ amazing _ , wonderful Champ-”

You shake your head, finally pushing his finger from your mouth. “Okay, baby, that’s enough.”

Raihan sniggers, but snakes an arm around your tummy and pulls you flush against him. You hum, leaning into him. Flygon makes a displeased noise again, but gives up trying for attention, snuggling back down into your comfy duvet.

“So? What do you say?” Raihan asks, and his voice against your ear makes you shiver. “Wanna do a little photoshoot with me, sweetheart?”

You hum contentedly. “It’s a date, pretty boy,” you eventually agree, reaching back to ruffle his hair, free from his hood for once. “But there’s something to agree on first.”

“What’s that?”

“We stay in bed all day today.”

Raihan laughs, leaning in to press his nose against yours. “How could I ever say no to that?”

“Another thing,” you add, watching his pretty eyes crinkle as he smiles.

“Of course.”

“I get to be little spoon.”

Raihan pulls away at this, scoffing. “No, that’s not fair.”

“But you’re  _ always _ little spoon!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted from my tumblr (https://cloversweets.tumblr.com/post/620857903883157504/a-cozy-morning). i take requests over there, so feel free to send me something!
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
